The Uniting
by Chaosblazen
Summary: Master Hand comes visits Mario and tells him to get a team for a challenge. Mario sets out for the adventure and meets many people. He has a team and him and his team run into a situation they were not expecting. By the way this is my first time , ENJOY
1. The Adventure Begins

Super Smash Brothers United  
  
Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Who's there?" Mario asked as he was heading towards the door.  
  
"Me!" the stranger answered. Mario opened the door, and came face to face with a white hand. "Hello, I am Master Hand" said the stranger. "You must be Mario, am I correct?"  
  
"You most certainly are.You know who I am , but what do you want that involves me?" Mario asked, with a little fright in is voice.  
  
"That does not matter, all you need to know is I am coming back in 2 weeks, and you will have a team ready for a challenge, and to make sure you get a team ready I will come back in 2 weeks and take your brother away", answered Master Hand. "Good day to you sir," Master Hand said as he left, leaving Mario with an intimidated and perplexed look.  
  
After that Mario started packing and got ready for his adventure.While Mario was packing, Mario was thinking who he should ask to join his team because it would be weird if he just goes to strangers and asked them if the want to join his team for some reason he doesn't even know. First I should asked Yoshi and Luigi. Then I will ask my old friend D.K. Well after that I guess I will just have to see who else there is. And then he set off. 


	2. Thus Two Join

Chapter 2   
  
Thus Two Join   
  
Mario sets off. He starts for the door when Luigi comes there and asks, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Um... I am looking for people to join my team, say do you want to join?" Mario replied.  
  
"Yeah sure why not, well I am not traveling with you so have fun", Luigi replied carelessly.  
  
"Hey don't forget about me!" Yoshi yelled out, rushing towards the living room.  
  
"Okay well I am planning to come back in about 2 weeks so take care of my stuff please and thanks, and that means you Luigi, and especially you!" Mario yelled out as he closed the door. And thus, Mario headed towards the city.  
  
After a while Luigi shouted out wildly "PARTY!!" 


	3. In the City

Chapter 3   
  
In the City  
  
"Ah, in the city, I don't recon, anybody here will be useful but it doesn't hurt to check," Mario said to him self as he walked. "Hey cool, that kid is doing some tricks with those Yo-Yo things, I'll go check it out."  
  
He went where there was a big crowd watching a kid do a variety of tricks with his Yo-Yo, Mario thought to himself, this kid seems different then all those other kids, I shall ask him to join.   
  
After the show Mario, went up to the boy and told him to follow him to somewhere so nobody get hear him.  
  
"Hi, so what is your name?" Mario asked.  
  
"My name is Ness, and you are Mario, the plumber right?" Ness replied.   
  
"That's me, and well anyways I have something to ask you." Mario said. He told Ness about the challenge. "  
  
Yeah, I will join," Ness answered. "I will come with you I know somebody in the forest."   
  
Thus Ness and Mario headed out towards the forest. 


	4. Dream Land

Chapter 4   


  
Dream Land  
  
"Oh, gosh, I am so exhausted!" exclaimed Ness." Let's take a break."   
  
They sat down on, what appeared to be a yellow star shaped rock. It began to glow, and started to lift higher then higher and was zooming somewhere at the speed of light.  
  
"Wwwwhaat's going on?!" Ness screamed.   
  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Mario answered.  
  
Suddenly the ride came to an end, and Mario and Ness were looking at a very dreamy looking land. But the dream just ended when they look up and see a big rock coming down on them. They both jumped out of the way. Mario tried lifting the rock, it wouldn't budge,  
  
"This rock here weighs a ton. Let me lighten it up with my fireballs." Mario said, as he warmed up a fire ball in the palm of his hand and threw it at the rock, it dealt no damage to the rock.  
  
"Oh, well, let's just sit on it" suggested Ness.   
  
He went and sat on the rock. Suddenly he was thrown of and a big pink round puffy thing with eyes and mouth were looking at them.   
  
"Hi, who are you guys?" the thing asked them.   
  
"I am Mario and this is Ness, who are you?" Mario replied.   
  
"I'm Kirby, the one and, the only!" Kirby replied.  
  
Mario and Ness told Kirby about the challenge and to their surprise, Kirby said yes.   
  
"I'll join." Kirby said. "WARP STAR! Here jump on"   
  
They all jumped on the Warp Star and began traveling at the speed of light, apparently having no clue where they are going. 


	5. Ahhhh!

Chapter 5  
  
Ahhhhh!!!   
  
It felt like they have been traveling for ages, and it was getting quite uncomfortable. Also the heat was rising.  
  
"How much longer, eh, Kirby?" Ness asked exhaustedly.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, I think we are going in the wrong--" Kirby began. But he was cut off. Then the warp star started speeding up. They crashed.  
  
"CHARGED SHOT!" a voice out of no where cried.  
  
"Samus Kirby; take your charged shot back at you" Kirby said, in the mysterious stranger's voice.  
  
There was black smoke everywhere, suddenly, out of no where, a stranger in armor appeared.  
  
"What do you think you are doing in Metroid?" She/he or it furiously said.  
  
"Ummm... we didn't really plan on coming, we just simply ended up here," Mario said, after the smoke cleared up.  
  
"Well then how did you end up here in the first place?" Samus asked.  
  
"Well I was in the search in making up a team, so I found Ness and Kirby" he said indicating to Ness and Kirby.  
  
"And why do you want a team?" Samus asked sharply.  
  
Mario explained the challenge within 5 minutes. Samus said nothing, except she had a facial expression expressing him thinking.  
  
"I will like to join this team of yours, and I know someone that may join as well," Samus concluded. "Don't worry," Samus added, "You won't need to use the uncomfortable warp star."  
  
They started following Samus. 


	6. FALCON PUNCH!

Chapter 6

"Falcon Punch!!"

"Master! Master!"

"What is it, Chastricaous?" the fellow who appeared to be the master. He wore a black cloak, hiding his face; he had a tail, with a sharp blade. He appeared to have one green hand and a robotic hand. He also had 8 more spider looking arms/legs. He looked up; he had a blend of green and crimson red eyes.

"Samus, has some strange friends who go by the names, Mario, Ness and Kirby", Chastricaous answered.

"Well, then you take the Cringes, and well we will just see how the get out", Master said.

"MUHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Meanwhile, Samus, Ness, Kirby and Mario were still walking on the hot, deserted desert. Samus was leading the way, he was walking as normal, seeing as how he was used to this. But the rest of the team was boiling hot, walking slowly, with dry lips, mouths open. When Samus turned around he just realized they we hot.

"Are you guys boiling, because you sure do look it?" Samus suggested.

Mario immobilized by the heat, nodded his head. "

Why didn't you guys say so, then I have these Anti-heat Armor suits, they are the things that kept me cool.

"Thanks", Mario said, grumpily.

It was getting dark, so they decided to set camp out, well it really wasn't camp, seeing as it was way to hi-tech for it to be camp. The tents were like rooms of houses that were like miniature houses, so each of them go there own house tents. There were bathrooms, ovens, satellites that were hooked up into a box that displayed images, similar to a television, in each house tent. They all went to sleep.

Mario was woken up by someone who had slapped him pretty hard across the face. He opens his eyes, and to his face stands a small creature. The creature had half green skin and half crimson red skin. He had massive claws. He grabbed Mario and tossed him in a truck and locked it up which had many things that made sure no one would ever want to escape.

"Weaklings, this boy appears to be human, we will feast on him tonight", one of the creatures said indicating to Ness.

"Okay, so we have four hostages, but one of them is dinner, check?" said one of the creatures to another.

"That's correct, so let's go", answered the other creature.

Mario could feel the truck moving, for his head kept bashing into the side of the truck at every bump. They were traveling for so long, until they came to a sudden stop. The creatures went to the back of the truck and grabbed Mario and the team and head of. Mario was put to sleep. Mario woke up, and he was, as well as Ness, Kirby and Samus were chained up and these chains appeared to have blue electricity running around them. Then the creatures all came out of a dark looking corridor.

"Let Samus, down, I wish to fight her!" demanded the Master. The creatures used a little metallic staff that had a red orb on the top and a red blade at its side. Suddenly Samus was set down, and he was revived of all damage dealt to him.

Suddenly the master grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the wall. But she started firing his charged shots rapidly. He then wound up into a little ball and started to roll in one spot hastily. Before the master could do anything Samus let go of the charged energy nailing the master in the stomach.

"Master Croas! Master Croas! Are you ok?" squealed Chastricaous.

But Master Croas did not reply, he simply took out a small floppy disk looking device out of his robotic hand and placed it on his for head and it sank in. He began transforming.

Right before there eyes, was I greenish-blackish cloak that had steel armor pads accompanied by chains around the neck. He had black, steel boots with metal, sharp daggers at the knee point. His robotic arm was replaced with a mechanical red, with black spikes sticking out of it. His other arm was a greenish-blackish arm with a 4 big mechanical spikes that had lasers at the end of them.

"Hahahaha!!!" roared Master Croas.

But Croas' transformation did not distract Samus for it was enough of a delay for Samus to have her charged shot at is max.  
"

CHARGED SHOT!" she yelled as she fired the fully powered charge shot. It hit Croas in the head, but no damage done.

Then Croas jumped and he tackled Samus down, and he held up his Laser arm and cried, "Goodbye Samus!"

"FALCON PUNCH!!" cried a stranger right behind Croas. Suddenly as the stranger punched Croas a firy falcon emerged and it hit Croas right in the back sending Croas flying crashing into the blue electrics, which all charged at Croas.

"Fire ball", Mario whispered and he broke the chains setting Kirby and Ness free.

But Croas was not done he charged at the stranger and blasted him with a laser.

"FALCON KICK!!" the stranger cried and the laser combined with the fiery falcon coming out of his kick and the stranger kicked Croas in the face knocking out and destroying all the disk devices out of Croas.

There in front of them did on those creatures burned up and vanished into thin air.

"Hello Samus!" the stranger said as he helped Samus up.

"'Sup, Captain Falcon, this is Mario, Ness and Kirby" Samus replied.

Samus informed Ct. Falcon of the challenge, and he agreed.

"We will all go in my car, ok?" He asked them.

They all nodded and they headed to his garage.


	7. Zoom!

Chapter 7  
  
"ZOOOOM"  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was flying his F-Zero-X, when they past over a sign: Race! Race! Race!  
  
"Did you guys read that there's a race, do you guys want to enter, there may be some people you ought to me?" Captain Falcon insisted, with hope in his voice.  
  
They all nodded, and they went to the register booth.  
  
"YOU WANT TO REGISTER?!" yelled the person in the booth who appeared to be a robot. "YOU WANT TO REGISTER? THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES SO GO ON ALREADY!"   
  
They zoomed right to the starting point and realized there were 10 seconds before the race started. Ct. Falcon hit a button that read: Refuel.  
  
"3, 2, 1, GO!!" the referee yelled.  
  
He stepped on the petal so hard they were already in first place. But there was another smaller ship that said: Star Fox on the side, with a fox, with a white shirt on. He shifted his lasers and blasted at them.  
  
"So that's how he/she/ it wants it" Ct. Falcon said, he was surely having the best moment of his time.  
  
He shifted his shooters at the fox, and kept firing. Out of the shooter, emerged a blue, electrical falcon destroying Star Foxes' Laser Shooter.  
  
But the fox opened his window and began firing at them with his gun.  
  
But they sped up, leaving the fox in there dust.  
  
Suddenly it went all dark, they couldn't see anything, and they could only hear the crowd screaming.  
  
A dark, monstrous figure started to go towards them. Immediately a jet purple light hit Mario squared on the head. He disappeared. He woke up to see Ct. Falcon, Samus, Ness and Kirby with him in a forest.  
  
Suddenly little, rolling, dark, blue balls were jetting towards them. Mario jumped up and nearly matrixes the one coming at him. Falcon used his 'Falcon Kick', booting the ball, toward him, at another one, which was hasty charging at Samus. Kirby sucked the one up, but did not transform.  
  
But the balls untransformed into Balagonias. A massive Minotaur, with 8 spider legs, 2 big, wings, bull horns and 2 really huge gorilla arms. But with spider leg, comes a stinger.  
  
"Arachnids Crush" he said launching, blue jets out of his stinger that webbed, Kirby, and immobilizing her.  
  
"Spider Kirby" she said as she transformed, with 8 spider legs and a stinger.  
  
But before she could make an attempt to attack the Balagonias, he hit her with his legs and she was webbed to a tree, paralyzed.  
  
"Falcon Kick!" Falcon said as he kicked the Balagonias in the head, but it appeared Falcon did more damage to himself then the Balagonias.  
  
"Grrrr..... FIRE BALL!!"Mario yelled which set the Balagonias on fire.  
  
"CHARGED SHOT!" Samus yelled as she scared both Mario and Falcon as well as the Balagonias.  
  
The charged shot hit the spiders' stinger still the spider appeared to take no damage.  
  
The spider wacked Falcon and Samus and webbed them to a tree, immobilizing the both of them.  
  
But before he could lay a single muscle on Mario, he disappeared. A young boy had sliced the Balagonias with a sword. He appeared to wear green clothing, he had a shield and a sword.  
  
Falcon, Samus and Kirby were back to normal( then again what is normal, for a pink puffy person, a girl in armor, and a falcon person).  
  
Before Mario could ask who the stranger was, he put some sparkly thing on them and they were on the finish line and turn around to see the F-Zero-X.  
  
Suddenly a ship crashed into the F-Zero, and it blew up into flames.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Captain Falcon yelled.  
  
"Hi, you are a good driver!"said the fox.  
  
"Thanks" Falcon said, sniff,sniff.  
  
"Sorry about your ship, would you like me too give you a ride?" Fox insisted.  
  
"No, we are looking for random people anyways,"Mario replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Mario explained the challenge to Fox.  
  
"I can give you a ride, because it would be faster," Fox insisted.  
  
"Okay,"Mario agreed.  
  
With that they all left.

Chapter 8 arrives once i recieve 8 more reviews, so i know people are actually reading my story


	8. Home,Sweet Burning, Home

Hi everybodyy thanks for the reviews, and here is chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8

Home, Sweet Burning Home

While in Starfox, Mario was sleeping, Falcon was exploring the buttons, eager to drive it. Kirby was showing Ness all her transformations when she sucks things up. And Samus was repairing herself.

"Hey, so where you guy want to—", Fox said as he was cut of, when they felt a big bang at the right side of the ship.

"We are getting fired at!" Fox yelled as they felt the familiar bang.

He turned the ship around and started firing at three, massive Balagonias looking ships.

Before anything could happen, Starfox began to fall.

"AHHHHH!!" they all yelled as they started to fall down to earth.

"Well look on the bright side," Falcon said, "We are still going to go back to earth"

"There was an immediate explosion as they all fell out of the ship and they hit the ground and it blew up like a fire work.

"Marvelous!" Falcon exclaimed.

"PI-KA-CHU" yelled a little, yellow mouse as electricity bolts emerged from red dots on both of his cheeks, electrified Mario.

But Kirby swallowed it up, "Pikachu Kirby!"

"PI-KA!" the mouse said as a lightning bolt came from the sky and came down at the mouse shocking everyone 2 inches away from him/her.

"AHHHH!!!" they yelled, except for Kirby.

But the mouse was knocked out of the way as a pink, puffy thing (not Kirby), came and pounded the mouse out of the way.

"GIGGALYPUFF (LALALALALA)" sang the pink person the assumed was names Gigglypuff and the mouse was names Pikachu.

They all fell a sleep, but were woken up 10 minutes later as Pikachu shocked everyone.

Fox, Mario, Ness, Kirby, and Samus, all ran for it but Pikachu and Gigglypuff followed.

Run, run, run did they all, but so did Pikachu and Gigglypuff.

"Wait a minute!" Mario exclaimed, "These things have some unique skills."

"Not right now, Mario," Falcon said exhaustedly.

"Well maybe we can lure them, to my house and maybe they will accompany us," Mario said.

"Sure, well let's get to your house" Falcon exclaimed.

"And how do we do that smart one?" Samus questioned, "We're lost we don't know where we are and how do we find Mario's house?"

Falcon turned his head directly to Kirby.

"She can fly," Falcon said.

With that Kirby flew up all the way and told them to follow all the lightning bolts, for she was still transformed into Pikachu Kirby.

They followed; the journey went on for hours and hours, until Kirby came down in her Rock transformation. She puffed back up as said, "There is a town up ahead about 2 miles from here."

"Okay lets go there and lets see if we can get a car" Mario answered.

They arrived at the city. They went to a store, which sold cars.

"What's with the funny signs are these: $?" asked Falcon, with fascination in his voice.

"Those are signs to tell as how many dollars, it is valued at, dollars is earthling money," Ness responded.

"Fascinating!" Falcon captivatively said.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Samus agreed sarcastically.

"Why don't we just say we borrow the car?" Falcon inquired

"'Cause that's considered stealing," Mario countered.

They left the store, when the realized Falcon was missing. They didn't have to wait long to find out why when he obliterated the glass, of the store they were in, with a car. They all jumped in and realized Falcon was greatly over the speed limit. Like let's say he was 120 miles over the speed limit.

"How did you get this?" Mario asked even though he was positive of what Falcon was going to say.

"Borrowed it, or wait what did you guys call it, stealing?" Falcon said.

Mario found a map of the city in the car; he just realized that they were in China.

"Hang on a minute!" He said.

"I know where we can get to my house, for there is a tunnel, keep going I'll tell you when we are there." He said.

They kept going, left, right, dodging the police officers (). They came to a stop and found 10 police cars in a row, and the officers, had guns on them.

"Mario, can I?" Falcon persuaded.

"Yep! Show 'em" Mario excitedly said.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon said as the same fire falcon emerged out of his fist, blowing up at the cars scaring away the police officers.

Mario exclaimed.

He led them the way he new the tunnel was.

He came to a sudden stop when, he tripped over a twig. He lifted the twig, and a green, cylinder, shaped tunnel rose up.

"Just follow me," He said.

He went down the tunnel, so did everyone else. They arrived at the entrance of a burning home.

"MY HOUSE!" Mario cried.

The found a note at the bottom:

TOMORROW!!! I SHALL EXPECT YOU HERE TOMORROW MOURNING, BE PREPARED.

And too make sure you do arrive, I have taken your brother, and your little buddy Luigi.

* * *

Chapter 9 comes with 13 more reviews, jk, chapter 9 will arrive after i am done working on it, but do R&R Chapter 8


	9. Super Smash Bros Melee

I'm finally done, Yahoo! Well School interfered. I had a good 6 1/2 pages typed up, but I had to reformat my computer, and they left for one week, and never came back T.T I also broke my leg so I have had a little delay, so be grateful what you have.

* * *

Chapter 9

Super Smash Bros Melee

"WH-Where are we?" asked Luigi, in utter confusion.

"YOSHI?" answered Yoshi.

Luigi looks around. He sees that he is in a prison. The cell is grey, smells and has no light, nor window. He also sees that there is a barred wall in between him and Yoshi.

"Greeting!" says Master Body, "How do you do? I hope you enjoy your visit, and don't touch the bars, they will shock you to death."

"Ah! Who the bloody hell are you?" Luigi questioned, appalled.

"Oh? You really don't know who I am? I am the Master Body! The one and only, Master Body!" explains Master Body.

"Master Body?" Luigi asked, bewildered.

"Correct you are, Luigi!" said Master Body. "Call me MB, though."

"Okay. Well what are you trying to do, and what's so interesting about Mario, and not me?" Luigi questioned.

"Mario is a threat to the E.N," said MB.

"E.N?" said Luigi, puzzled.

"Evil Network," MB said, irritated.

"Oh?" Luigi continued, still puzzled.

"It's my duty to eliminate Mario. He is like a virus, and I am the anti-virus. Mario must die!" explained MB.

"Oh. How do you plan on killing Mario?" Luigi continued his interview.

"Let's say, I have an army, that is stronger, and would seem like clones, of the team Mario has formed," MB said.

Meanwhile, Mario and the squad planned a way to rescue Luigi and Yoshi. They waited and waited. Hours after hours, then finally, there was a Boom, and then nothing. Nothing and nothing. They were all curious. They decided to send Pikachu to the place they heard the sound; they said if help is needed, just shoot lightning up in the sky. There Pikachu went. The rest waited. Five minutes, then ten minutes, then fifteen minutes. Finally, they saw lightning, and they ran, flew, and walked as fast as they could. When they arrived, no one was there.

"Pika-Poo? said Captain Falcon.

Suddenly, the ground collapsed, and they all fell.

"AHH!" screamed all.

Do end the screaming, there is a big thud, and all is silent.

"Where are we?" questioned they young Mario.

"Beats me!" Samus answered, in a confuzled way.

"Hey Mario, check out this trail of footprints," Captain Falcon said, indicating to the footprints that he was referring to.

"Wouldn't hurt to follow them, would it?" Mario asked the group.

"We might as well, no hope just staying put," Samus replied.

"Well then, we're off!" Mario exclaimed, as he lead the team, following the indicated direction.

The trail, went straight, then left, then right, then left, and straight again. It was extremely hard to follow, because most of it had been wiped away, but after 3 hours of walking, the trail came to a stop, in front of a cabin.

"Shall we knock?" Mario questioned in a complex look.

"Honor us," Fox answered, amused.

Mario walked gingerly towards the door. Slowly, he raised his hand, and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, except harder. Still, no answer. He moved his hand towards the handle, and wrapped his palm around it, and pulled. The door moved, easily. He stepped in, followed by the rest. Suddenly, as the moved in, the floor beneath them, collapsed. They all fell.

There were banging and crashing sounds, as everyone hit the bottom, of somewhere.

"Are we all alive?" Mario asked, consciously.

"If you're dead, raise your hand," Samus commanded.

They all raised they're hands. Mario got up, looked around, and saw 4 sets of red evil eyes, looking at them. The creatures in the dark took a few steps forward, to reveal, a mini-Pikachu, a mini-link, a guy who looked like Fox, and a tall dark figure. Suddenly all four of them leapt towards Mario.

Pikachu left right in front of Mario and shocked all three of them. Captain Falcon, Fox and Link, stepped up.

"Mario, you guys go up, we'll catch up with you later," Captain Falcon said.

Without answering, Mario and the rest ran up, while the 4 on 4 battles went on.

The walked on for a while. Into different corridors. They saw a red light up ahead, the walked towards that direction. There was a ball of black electricity coming towards them. Samus immediately fired at it.

Mario knew that she would stay back, so they walked towards the light, as Samus kept the fellow stranger busy. The light seemed to get closer and closer. They saw an opening, and they saw, bars, and Yoshi and Luigi were sitting there.

"Hello, Mario. I'm glad you could make it," said a cold, harsh voice behind them.

The all turned around, to see Master Body. He was standing there with 7 more sets of red eyes. Suddenly, DK and another big dark figure were engaged in battle.

"Mario, you have fallen into my trap, there is no escape, and I have an army that is stronger than yours. They know your moves, and other moves. You will all be stuck here for eternity!" Master Body explained, with humor and evil in his voice. A cage fell on everyone, even his army. They were soon joined with, their comrades. Even, Master Body's army. Only, their eyes weren't read. Mario saw, an innocent, young lady, with a crown, and eyes he recognized.

"Princess? Princess Peach? Is that really you?" Mario asked, excited and nervous.

She looked up, abashed. He saw another figure, one who looked exactly like him. He knew it was his brother.

"How did you lot get wound up in all this mess?" Mario asked.

It wasn't them who answered. It was Master Body, who answered, "I invited them to a Surprise Party for you. Turns out to be much of a surprise, eh Mario?" He laughed, and evil, cold, and dark laugh.

Enraged with anger, he sat there, silent.

"Well, I'll leave you hear to enjoy," Master Body said, as he disappeared.

"I have a plan," Mario said, immediately.

"Samus, fire a shot at the bars," he said.

She shot, and the bars were undamaged.

"Exactly what I thought, we have to have a multiple attack to break the bars. First, I will throw my fire balls, then Samus you fire your shots, and Fox, you and the one who looks like you will fire with your guns continuously. Then Bowser, you will breathe fire amongst the bars. Then, DK and Falcon, hit the bar with all might. And Ness, use the bat, and give us a home run," he explained, hastily.

Mario threw his fireballs, and then Samus fired at the bars. There appeared to be no damage at all. Then Fox and his buddy fired and the saw a read mark. Bowser lit up the bars on fire, and the seemed to turn red. DK and Captain Falcon both flung and punched at the bars, they made a big crack. Ness swung his bat, and the bars broke. They all ran out, and Master Body, was standing there, waiting. He leapt and punched everyone but Mario. Everyone was knocked out and injured, except Mario. Mario threw his fireballs quickly. All but one hit Master Body. Mario knew his weakness. Master Body, shot an electrical charged ball at Mario, Mario pulled out his Plumper Towel and swept the ball back. Master Body was shocked, both his legs disappeared, and one arm. Mario fired his fireballs at his head, it disappeared. He fired at his body and it disappeared. All he had was a hand. And suddenly he swept Mario and the others and put them in individual cages.

"Now you shall never escape!" Master B—Hand, exclaimed, with success.

Darkness filled their eyes. All was a blur.

* * *

There you go people. The story ends here. But you must go and turn on your Gamecube, defeat Master Hand, the remains that are left of the Body. And when ever you get the chance, read the story, completely, from chapter one on. Like a novel. Well R&R, and thanks, for sparing your time. 


End file.
